Cynical Soul*
by MiChY aka MiCheLLe
Summary: --CHAPTER 4 IS UP!-- pg13 for a little cursing...there isn't any romance yet but im workin on it, ok? In case you're wondering this story was on another penname but it got deleted somehow so I'm posting it on mine and the fic will probly soon turnout to
1. 'Bad Mood' Lunch

AN: Ok, this isn't a Draco/Ginny fic right now, and it won't be for a while, so you'll just have to wait. I know you'll all want to know why Ginny's mad at Harry (it's not rejection – I gave away something! You _must_ review!!!!) but that'll have to wait too and some of you are bound to find out why. I'm _really_ sorry to all the H/H people that know me for writing those kind of stories – I still do (read them if you haven't already)! Anyway, please read and review, I'm very open to suggestions even though they probably wouldn't work 'cause you don't know why Ginny's mad Harry, but I still like them anyways. Oh yeah, I love questions too! Anything in the review box at the end would be greatly appreciated! Okay, that's it! I'll shut up and you'll read—

** **

** **

Cynical Soul Chapter 1: 'Bad Mood' Lunch 

**G**inny plopped herself down as well as her tray at the front of the Gryffindor table. Good, she was as faraway from Ron, Hermione, and their asshole of a best friend. She wasn't exactly in what you'd call a 'good mood'. Quite the contrary actually.

She narrowed her eyes at the green peas that lay immobile on her plate. Harry's eyes were a much more appealing green than those peas – but who gives? Ginny picked up her clean fork, smashed Harry's eyes and laid the fork back down. The fork was now filthy with green mushy stuff, just like her heart.

Ginny felt her nose tingle and her eyes burn out of rage. _No,_ she thought, _no more crying. I did enough yesterday_. Besides, she wasn't going to let Harry know he was bothering her. Ginny Weasley moved on, remember? She pursed her lips, kept her head up, and stared down at her food.

Minutes ticked by of furiously gazing at her plate, now decorated with demented raviolis and smashed green peas. Minutes wasted of thinking about how distressed she was with Harry Potter. She glanced at her fork and saw her heart bleeding. 

As a little kid, Ginny used to think girls that brooded over guys were mentally challenged. As a little kid Ginny was stupid or perhaps she _was_ mentally challenged. Or both.

She couldn't help but to remember she had promised herself never to mope around. Right now her point of view was: 'promises weren't meant to be kept'. Those days of 'merry little Ginny' were gone. _It's not your fault_, she forced herself to think, but it was no use. She wasn't mad at Harry or her brother and girlfriend for believing his side of the story. Ginny suddenly realized she was mad at herself.

Ginny's good friend and roommate, Kerri, sat next to Ginny. She took one glance at Ginny's expression and lowed her gaze, not bothering to even look at Ginny's plate. She knew silence was the best way to cope with Ginny when she was mad. 

At this point she saw Ron and his know-it-all of a girlfriend, Hermione practically examining her from the other end of the table. Harry had already left.

Ginny purposely dropped her fork into her mess of a lunch, banged her right elbow down on the hard table, and supported the right side of her face with a hand. _Good, _she thought, insanely happy, _they can't see me._ Ginny suddenly had the urge to burst out laughing.

Ron's girlfriend delicately took a seat across from Ginny to "talk things out". Ginny's rather devious smile caught Hermione by surprise.

Ginny faced her, put on a sugary high-pitched voice and told Hermione, "Hi Hermione! You want to talk things over and decide who's telling the truth about your perverted best friend and who isn't?"

"Look Ginny—"

"I don't _want_ to look anymore!" Ginny screamed, letting every word sink in "Can't you see I am _fed up _with you and your—" Once again Ginny puts on a cruel mocking voice "—I'm little Miss Perfect—" back to yelling, "—Act!"

"And don't pretend to be mad," Ginny said shaking her head, as if sarcastically feeling sorry. "Because, you'll only be mad once I stick my work of art _IN YOUR FACE!_"

Letting out a girlish scream, Hermione ducked as Ginny shoved her plate (with the food side facing Hermione) across the table. To Ginny's slight delight the mashed peas and raviolis streaked her shaggy hair.

Her mouth in the shape of a shocked O, Hermione covered her face and ran towards the Great Hall entrance. But she couldn't get on the other side of the doors quickly enough to block off her sobbing.

Ron aimed Ginny a look that said, _I'll kill you later,_ and ran after his girlfriend. Ginny, on the other hand still had a cruel smile imprinted on her face, as Kerri rushed by shaking her head and muttering threateningly in a sing-song type of voice, "I don't know you." Ginny stood up.

"Yes you do!" Ginny shouted at Kerri, her hands on her hips. All of the people in the Great Hall were watching this like it was a play in a theater. Even the Professors. Ginny didn't really care about the audience.

Draco Malfoy, unafraid to push Ginny's buttons, turned to walk towards the entrance hall, chuckling to himself.

"You think it's funny, do you?" Ginny demanded picking up speed as she walked to Draco. "Well I'll tell you what's even funnier!"

The two broke into a run. As if suddenly mobile again, the teachers yelled and screamed threateningly for them to stop. The Gyffindor's complained about losing even more points then she already did. 

But Ginny didn't care about detention or losing some more points for her House. Couldn't they see she was in pursuit of Draco Malfoy? It wasn't really Malfoy she was angry at — it was more like her, or even more, Harry. Since at the moment she wasn't exactly willing to go anywhere near Harry — there was her opportunity! Malfoy!

After a couple of flights of stairs they reached the dead-end of a corridor. Malfoy, looking a lot more freaked out without his sidekicks Crabbe and Goyle, recklessly searched his robes for his wand.

Ginny was effortlessly twirling hers in her hand.

"Aww," Ginny said in a cruel sardonic tone, "poor Malfoy doesn't have his wand. Always thought Ginny was a little goody two shoes huh, Mal-"

"No," Draco said, desperately trying to think of ways to keep up his cool act, "I always thought a Weasel like you was dung that stalked Potter, kissing the floor he steps on."

Ginny froze. Malfoy had touched a sensitive spot on her crumbled heart. A spot that would never heal.

_So that's what he thinks of me,_ she thought, _that's what they all think of me._ Her eyes glazed over with impatient tears waiting to fall and run down her cheeks. But she never let them.

Feeling dizzy Ginny walked to a wall and slid down to the floor. Her wand lay somewhere, forgotten. She hugged her knees knocking out whatever harsh remarks Malfoy was saying and let her head droop. Her dreams were going to overpower her once her eyelids closed but it was no use. She fell sideways as hot tears splashed the floor. Ginny hands clutched her scalp, pushing away her hair as bad memories engulfed her.

^^^

AN: Yeah I know I'm getting obsessive with cliffhangers but I don't have the time to right more so I'm leaving you off with this! Now as for the begging: **pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease** review!!!!!! I'll name all the faithful people that review and will be posted in the next part – I swear!!!


	2. Celina's Trick

AN: Okay here's the second part, which will honestly only make you more confused (or so I hope!). I couldn't name all the faithful reviewers 0=) (so sorry!) the other penname went haywire. So I put this story on to my account =) Besides, I'm taking this story into my own hands (hee hee!) _Please_ review – next time I'll be able to get the thank you section up!

** **

** **

Cynical Soul Chapter 2: Celina's Trick 

** **

** **

**H**er hands felt oddly cold against her lukewarm forehead. Ginny moaned inwardly, tossing her head on the stiff pillow. She didn't feel nausea or anything, just frustrated: Ginny couldn't separate her eyebrows or relax her boiling forehead. It was another migraine.

Through her blurry eyes she sensed a fair-haired girl loitering around, looking (as usual) immersed in thought. On a chair was Celina's coat, but she obviously got bored of leaning on her chin and examining the hospital wing from a sitting view; Celina apparently wanted to get a closer look by standing.

Celina was the type of girl that knew how to read between the lines, though you wouldn't have a way of telling unless you knew her well. You either thought Celina was boring or wonderful. Her flaxen hair was naturally stick straight, which (Ginny thought grudgingly) clashed beautifully with her pastel skin. No one could ever read her cloudy, hazel eyes, as if she were a secret locked up. At all times had a tint of sweet smile in the corners of her mouth and a mauve color in her cheeks.

But now Celina was different. She still looked compassionate and her eyes were nonetheless elsewhere. The only change taking place was her smile, or to be more precise, the lack of one. Despite Celina's hidden feelings, you could tell she was melancholy.

She saw Ginny and sighed. Celina now looked more disappointed, which broke Ginny's heart. Expecting a couple of short sentences on imploring Ginny to let her in on the cause of this anger was or perhaps losing House points, Ginny heard Celina simply say,

"You shouldn't have been so mean to Draco."

_Draco_, Ginny thought flatly then hysterically, _Draco?!_

Ginny heard her neck crack painfully as she studied Celina upside down to get a better look.

"And since when are _you_ on first name terms with Malfoy?" Ginny couldn't keep her voice soft any longer. "If you were there, you'd understand, _okay_?" Ginny put a hand to her forehead and shook it.

Sitting down, Celina listened to her gently, and once again Ginny expected her to ask something like, _"Well, what happened there?" _or _"What did he say to you, Ginny?"_

But Celina stood there, just studying her blankly.

"What are you going to tell me next — that I shouldn't have been so mean to Hermione?" Ginny asked brutally.

No answer.

"Or Kerri?"

Celina's lips were still pursed.

"Or—" This time Celina cut in Ginny's sentence.

"Yourself?"

Ginny stopped. Was she mean to herself? She saw Celina hold out her hand.

"Come on," Celina nodded to the door. "Lets go." Ginny gave a quizzical look. Was she kidding around? Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let her out in a million years.

"And how are we gonna do that?" Ginny interrogated. Celina's smile widened faintly and she looked back to the door.

Draco now had his wand and tapped it against the doorframe of the hospital wing. He checked out Celina, reminding Ginny all too much of Harry. Celina faced Ginny again looking slightly frustrated.

"Draco kind of locked Madam Pomfrey up in her office," Celina explained. Ginny was shocked; she never knew this side of Celina. Perhaps it was because of "Draco"?

"Along with some Distracting Potion," Draco drawled in an assuring type of tone.

Ginny checked to make sure she had her robes on and hopped out of bed. Ginny quickly ran a hand through her tangled hair and followed Celina towards "Draco".

"So were are we going?" Ginny asked her friend.

Celina looked back before answering, "Nowhere. The only place we're going is out of here so Draco can-" she cleared her throat significantly "-apologize."

Draco cleared his throat to mock Celina.

"Very funny." Draco looked back at Ginny. "We-" he indicated with hand gestures that "we" was him and Celina "-are going to find a closet to snog in." Celina swung around looking thoroughly ticked off.

"We-" she demanded, poking him in the chest with her index finger. Celina didn't have to raise her voice to get the point across to Draco. "-are going nowhere." A moment later she ordered to Draco, "Apologize."

Ginny rolled her eyes and turned away from them, hopelessly. He was never going to apologize to her and if he did, he wouldn't mean it. Not that she cared. What Ginny wanted to do was fade away from her life. Now that Harry already ruined it.

Ginny pushed her forehead up against a nearby window staring outside, tuning out of their conversation.

"What?" Draco whined, annoyed. "I want to snog with you, is that such a crime?"

"One: Kindly consider my marital status. Two: you know that's not what I meant. Apologize to Ginny."

"What's your marital status?" Celina covered her face and groaned. "Come on, I'm trying to avoid Pansy." Celina immediately stopped scowling and faced Draco bright-eyed. Draco looked at her with a dead expression, as if saying, _you wouldn't dare…_

They twisted sharply to face Ginny. Her head rested on the window and her eyes were glazed over, giving away the fact away that she was staring into absolute nothingness. She looked as if she were in History of Magic, listening to Professor Binns drone on.

Celina faced Draco with a sly grin spread across her face. As if reading his mind, she mouthed,

"Why not?"

Draco put a hand to his forehead, covering his view of Celina.

"_THERE_ YOU ARE!" McGonagall stormed down the hallway, looking dangerous as ever.

Ginny and Draco whipped around. The same thought filled their heads simultaneously: _Where's Celina?_

She was out of sight; vanished; away; missing…gone. For a first time, their eyes met. McGonagall tore them apart with her roaring.

"I DON'T WANT AN EXPLANATION! THAT'S IT – I'VE HAD IT _WAY_ PAST MY LIMIT MISS WEASLEY…" Steam practically pored out of the Professor's flared nostrils. Ginny bravely met her gaze. This only made McGonagall more annoyed.

"DETENTION!" She whipped around and saw Draco. "BOTH OF YOU!"

Draco started to retort when –

"I DON'T CARE! YOUR WHOLE EXPLANATION IS JUST GOING TO BE BULLSHIT!" Professor McGonagall made a bunch of sharp hand gestures. "Go back to your common room!" She snapped at Draco. _"Come with me Miss Weasley…" _She growled.

She looked back at Draco as he hopelessly wandered around the corner. Where was Celina? None of it made any sense…she was too dizzy at the thought of seeing Harry.

^^^

AN: In case you didn't read the authors note at the top (tut, tut) I couldn't do a thank you section because something went wrong with the other penname and it was (I think) deleted. Anyway, you gotta review because I don't just _want_ the motivation, I _need_ the motivation from you reviewers! Thanks so much!


	3. Harry's Plead

AN: I've finally finished the third chapter! Yeah! I better get some reviews cause I'm naming all the wonderful reviewers! =) If you really don't like these kinda stories then check out a H/H romance fic I've been working on – please? Okay, if you do like this fic then why are you reading the authors note? lol I'm jk you're supposed to read the authors note!

** **

** **

Cynical Soul Chapter 3: Harry's plead 

** **

** **

**B**ut Professor McGonagall didn't go to the Gryffindor common room, to Ginny's relief. She was lead to her office.

"Sit," she said less angry than before. Actually a lot less angry. She was even trying to be _nice_. She took a seat across from Ginny, behind her desk. "Ginny, please tell me what caused this change of attitude." McGonagall spread her hands, almost looking pitiful.

"I got tired of the old Ginny," she lied, with the same edge to her tone.

_"Really,"_ McGonagall said, letting a little fury escape her with a scoff, "Go on."

"There's nothing else _to_ say." Ginny allowed herself to roll her eyes.

McGonagall's wan smile turned evil. "Perhaps a little veritaserum would help?" Her eyes narrowed with malevolence. "Professor Snape was kind enough to make me some…" She roughly opened a draw and gently pulled out a transparent liquid.

_She wouldn't… _Ginny's mind overflowed,_ surely veritaserum is illegal…no one will ever have to find out what Harry did…_

As if already reading what was going through her mind, McGonagall teased in a slightly higher than usual voice, "I've been given permission."

_Permission!? _Ginny's eyes widened. _This isn't happening…I'm going to wake up from this dream any minute._

McGonagall got up and started making her way over to her. Ginny frantically moved to the door but she could so much as get out of her seat before McGonagall put some kind of charm on her so that her legs and arms were drawn back to the chair.

It was no use.

McGonagall waved the potion inches away from her face, crackling like a madcap. 

"Petrificus Totalus!" She screamed and that made her freeze in order to pry open Ginny's mouth… Ginny tried with all the effort she could muster to close her mouth but the most she could do furrow her brows. McGonagall unscrewed the cap and smoothly poured the thin liquid onto her tongue…as much as Ginny struggled, the veritaserum leaked down her throat…

Nothing happened. Maybe Snape did something wrong…the potion was tasteless, and didn't smell either sweet or foul. Ginny didn't particularly feel like babbling all her secrets to the Transfiguration Professor.

McGonagall didn't seem to notice in the least way. She took went back to her seat behind her desk and smiled evilly at Ginny.

"So, Ginny, tell me: What caused you to become so…pessimistic?"

A smile spread across Ginny's face.

"I got tired of the old Ginny."

McGonagall couldn't have been madder. "Foolish girl!" She spluttered. McGonagall rapidly stood up and rushed over to right in front of Ginny. She grabbed the scruff of her robes. "Got your wand up your sleeve, huh?" _Where _is_ my wand?_ Ginny wondered. The last time she saw it was before she fainted and Ginny dropped it. McGonagall grabbed her wrists, checked her pockets, tried a few spells, but couldn't find her wand because Ginny didn't have it.

The Professor breathed heavily. She snatched the little bit of it left in the vile and sniffed it. Then she dipped her finger in it and felt it. Lastly, she drank it.

McGonagall forcefully threw the vile into the fireplace and yelled at the flames eating the broken glass,

"Severus, I'm going to kill you!" Ginny stared. Maybe the vile was filled with vodka? Some greasy laughing could be heard from within the fireplace. Soon Snape could be seen as the owner of the laughter. He stepped out of the fireplace and quite close to McGonagall.

"How dare you play this trick on me Severus?" she said in a deathly whisper. Snape was staring at McGonagall dangerously, which she didn't seem to mind since she was gazing back in the same manner.

"You know Minerva, it's quite funny to see you upset." McGonagall narrowed her eyes, but stayed rooted to the spot; Snape reached out to touch her chin-

Ginny figured they wouldn't miss her if she left. Slowly, she turned to the door and started to turn the knob. As she opened the door to leave, slipped through, and was about to close it behind her, she saw though the peek McGonagall and Snape lip locked in each other's arms.

Ginny yanked herself away from the incomprehensible sight so that she wouldn't be mesmerized. Instead she trudged down the corridor allowing her head to swim with thoughts.

She immediately pushed all, _ewwl!_, _gross!_, _I'm gonna vomit!_, thoughts out of her head because she didn't know what love was anymore. Ginny probably never knew. All her daydreaming and wishing on what love could have been were all assumptions proven wrong.

She thought of Snape and McGonagall again. She didn't ask herself why, but why _not_? Why couldn't _she_ have been loved like that? Why didn't Harry love _her_ like that? _Why?_

It was clearer than ever that she didn't have a clue about love. Ginny shook her head at herself. _I'm fifteen and I don't know what love is. How sad is that? _It suddenly occurred to Ginny that the lamps lit in the corridors were the only sources of light. The sky was dark.

She rushed to the common room and was relieved to see the Fat Lady still there and not on some nighttime stroll.

"Manticore," she told her in a rush in order to be permitted into the common room.

It hadn't occurred to her that Harry would stay up in the common room late and wait for her. It wasn't unlike him to do a nasty trick like that to her. At least not anymore.

His back was turned at first but his head whipped around as soon as he heard the sound of the portrait door close. Harry stood up and turned to look at her. They were alone. Ginny froze. Her legs felt like wood, unable to run up the stairs to the girls' dormitory; her lips refused to open and let out a scream, which she was already incapable because her throat was clogged as well; her arms stuck out at odd angles. There was only about ten feet between them.

Her fearful brown eyes met his glowing, green ones.

"Ginny…" His words echoed…aroused the memories… No! _No! NO!_ Ginny violently shook her head and midst the blur of fiery hair found the direction of the stairs leading to the girls' dormitory.

She felt Harry's fingers enclose her hand. How dare he!? 

"Ginny – _please_-" He pleaded desperately, but Harry Potter could beg all he wanted. All her anger built up was enough to take him by surprise with her strength and be released of his grip.

Ginny frantically found the stairs with her hands scrambled up towards her dorm, in hope of Harry not reaching her ankle. Quickly, at the top of the stairs she looked back and hesitated at the sight.

Harry stood up straight at the foot of the stairs. His green eyes were lost in thought, his dark hair untidy, his arms limp at his sides. But most of all, he looked so sorry it hurt.

Ginny's anger started to fade but it didn't stop her from turning around and walking into her dormitory. As she looked through the open door she saw Harry standing in the exact same spot, staring at her in a way that made it feel he was begging for forgiveness. It was as if his heart were bleeding now. Ginny looked away and entirely shut the door.

She went past Mary Beth's bed, Kerri's bed, and Mallory's bed, all which were asleep. Before she got in her bed she noticed Celina ignoring her diary and studying her. Again.

Ginny wanted to ask her where she went when Draco and she got detention but Celina got a first word.

"He was sorry," she told Ginny. Ginny blinked. She wanted to scream, _"How do you know everything!" _or, _"Why'd you disappear in the corridor?"_ Ginny, however, nodded taking in what little Celina said.

Instead of a much-obliged explanation, Celina picked up her quill and began to write in her diary. But Ginny couldn't let it pass.

"Where were you when McGonagall gave us detention?" Ginny demanded.

Celina just gave her a small smile and shrugged, which was her way of saying, "for me to know and you to never find out." Ginny gave up, sighing loudly and drew the curtains around her bed, then got into her pajamas. Ginny blew the candle out at her bedside and snuggled in her covers for another horrendous nightmare.

^^^

AN: I'm really sorry if I'm messing up your minds but it'll keep you coming back for the fourth chapter, right? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaase review! I'm not giving away anything now cuz I barely got any reviews for the second chapter! If you really, _really_ want some answers on what's going on here, you can personally e-mail me and I might just answer some questions…and if I get a lot of reviews I'll give you hints in the next chapter – I promise!

Now for the Honorable Reviewers: VilVeela, MeShelly, Hermoine, dewy, ~emeralds~, nym, Amanda Mancini! Thanks so much for your reviews and advice!


	4. Gaining Strength

AN: It feels so good to be writing again! I'm sorry I took so long - I was taking a break. I'm not really into the harry potter fanfics as much anymore but I've got so far with my other story! And since I'm having trouble with *Ironic Feelings* I worked a little on this recently. I'll list the reviewers at the end…

****

****

Cynical Soul Chapter 4: Gaining strength 

This dream was clearer than others and less surreal as well. But Ginny felt just as trapped because she couldn't change or control anything. She just watched, as everything played before her with her eyes taped open.

^^^

**G****inny had just told the Fat Lady the password and was walking out of the portrait hole when Harry "accidentally" tripped her with his foot. It, like everything else, was all part of his plan. He had been crying, his hands covering his blotchy face.**

**Ginny saw her vulnerable self do a double take. _Why is he crying; why isn't Ron or Hermione comforting him; what happened,_ were some of the questions going through her head. She had actually felt pitiful. **

**She looked around to see very few people in the common room, oddly none that paid any attention to the Famous Harry Potter.**

**"Hi," She said. He didn't answer. Ginny squatted down in front of him. "What's wrong?" He looked up at her, teary eyed.**

**"Ginny." The relief in his voice brought a wan smile to her face. He hastily wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. He goggled at her for a second, and then realizing what he was doing, looked away and shook his head. "Everything's wrong," he told her.**

**Ginny paused, then said, "Like…" urging him to go on. **

**"For starters, Hermione's mad at me and your brother is too because, well, Hermione's his girlfriend." His green eyes were boring into hers and Ginny found it hard to look Harry in the eye. She nodded meekly. Ginny's hair had been covering her little smile and looked so immature towards him in a vulnerable, shy type of way.**

**"A-and…" He sighed and turned away. To perhaps make him feel somewhat more comfortable, Ginny sat down by his side. Soon he came around.**

**"I've been having these dreams…" He looked straight ahead at a chair, though he wasn't seeing a chair at all.**

**"What kind of dreams," Ginny interrogated, totally unprepared for what he was about to say.**

**"Of my parents' last moments…before Voldemort came and did the Avada Kedava curse on them."**

**There was a sharp intake of breath from Ginny, which caused him to face her.**

**"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you or anything like-"**

**"No, no, it's okay…" She said willing to hear anything her lifelong crush had to say.**

**"It's just that Ron and Hermione never listen. They're always so involved with themselves, that sometimes I just don't want to interfere." He had seemed so cute and frustrated at the time.**

**"Well, if you ever need anybody, you can always talk to me." At the time it had seemed like the perfect thing to say.**

**"Really," He said, his eyes lighting up. Then he sulked a little more, "that'd be wonderful, Ginny," He said looking at her with the most intense green eyes. The Ginny trapped dreaming this reoccurring dream for at least the millionth time, wished she could have smashed his green pea eyes with a fork.**

**He took her hand in his. Ginny was so happy that it was Harry, her brave hero, spilling his problems to her, holding her hand which could only mean one thing…**

**"Keep going," she asked him gently. He took a deep breath and shook his head. He turned to her**

**"Ginny," as Harry said her name, her heart started beating a hundred times faster than it's normal rate, "I love you."**

**Her heart stopped beating at all.**

**Harry had sounded so sincere, like he had just blurted out his life long confession.**

**"What?"**

**"I've loved you forever, Ginny, I**** —"******

———

**Ginny somehow pulled herself upright and out of the reoccurring dream. She was gaining strength.**

She sat up in bed without the throbbing headache and then stood up. Yes, she still felt that unmistakable weakness in throughout her body but this practically unnoticeable change almost made her smile. But almost doesn't count. _One day_, she thought,_ one day I'll smile in his face_, she thought thinking of Harry.

Ginny walked into the bathroom and turned on the light. Her cheeks were still void of any color but that was because of her own choice not to eat. Suddenly thirsty, she poured herself a cup of water. After this she crawled back into her covers, for once not scared of her dreams.

^^^

AN: There's nothing much to say about the story itself… Just please Review, I'm not about to go on begging you cause it gets me pissed off when people themselves don't review! (Sorry I have finals this week – I'm in a bad mood…) Cheer me up and review! =)

The Much Loved Reviewer: *Wolf's Cry*

Now how sad is that? ONE reviewer! You people are CHEAP!!!!! (thank you *Wolf's Cry*!!!!) I want more reviews! Understand!?


End file.
